setiptonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Rigby
| birth_place = St Helens, Merseyside, England | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | yearsactive = 2002–present | spouse = | homepage = http://emma-rigby.com/ | notable role = Hannah Ashworth in H♀LLY♂AKS | awards = }} '''Emma Catherine Rigby (born 26 September 1989), is an English actress. She is best known for playing the role of Hannah Ashworth in long-running soap opera Hollyoaks and Gemma in BBC One drama series Prisoners' Wives which aired 31 January 2012. Early life Emma was born in St Helens, Merseyside and has one older sister, Charlotte. She attended De La Salle high school in St Helens but left in 2006 to focus on her role as Hannah Ashworth in Hollyoaks. Despite her busy filming schedule in Hollyoaks Rigby received 9 A* In her GCSE exam results. Career Rigby's first acting role was as Lisa Gunstone in Born and Bred. Before getting the role as Hannah Ashworth in Hollyoaks, Rigby had a few minor roles and appeared in popular soap Brookside as Elena Jones. As well as acting, Rigby has also done some modelling work. In 2005, Rigby got the role as Hannah Ashworth in Hollyoaks at the young age of 15. Emma was given praise and recognition for her anorexia storyline in which she was nominated for various awards. In November 2009, Rigby announced she was quitting Hollyoaks to pursue other projects, and would remain on-screen until June 2009. However, after meeting's with soap bosses, it was later confirmed that Rigby had extended her contract for an additional six months and would remain on-screen until February 2010. Rigby's final episode aired on 11 February 2010. In July 2010, Emma made her debut in the west end psycho-sexual thriller musical Wolfboy. Rigby had a non-singing part, playing the role of nurse Cherry. Emma received positive feedback from critics. In 2011 she starred as Brandy Mulligan in online series Becoming Human She also had a main role in British horror film Demons Never Die as Samantha and then later on in 2011 she had a minor role in the first episode of C4 comedy Fresh Meat as Rachel. In 2012 she had a guest role in Pramface as Mike's Blind Date Carrie-Ann. In December 2011 it was announced that Rigby would be starring in brand new six-part drama series Prisoners' Wives along with Jonas Armstrong. The show's first episode aired on 31 January 2012 with Rigby playing Gemma Roscoe, a young pregnant girl whose life falls apart when her husband is arrested for murder. The sixth and final episode of the series aired on 6 March 2012. Filmography Awards and nominations In 2007, at the age of 17, Rigby was nominated for Best Actress in the British Soap Awards, (being 1 year too old to qualify for consideration for Best Dramatic Performance For A Young Actor/Actress) but did not make it to the final 4. She was also nominated for Most Popular Actress at the National Television Awards. A year later, she won The British Soap Award for Best Actress and was nominated for Best Dramatic Performance but lost out to Jo Joyner.Hollyoaks triumphs | Metro.co.uk Rigby's portrayal of Hannah Ashworth's battle with anorexia attracted praise. The Daily Mail TV critic, Jaci Stephen, wrote on 24 November 2007 that the Hollyoaks storyline had "taught her more than any drama or documentary on anorexia has ever done". Stephen also admitted some of Hannah's scenes had moved her to tears. Rigby won best storyline for Hannah's eating disorder at the annual Hollyoaks awards. She was up against John Paul and Craig's affair, The 'Who pushed Clare?' storyline, and Kris and Jess's relationship.The Hollyoaks Awards 2007 » Hollyoaks » Channel 4 At the All About Soap Bubble awards in April 2008, Rigby won an award for the 'I'm a Survivor - Bravest soul in soap' category.all about soap awards - Topic Powered by eve community Although it was previously announced she was due to leave Hollyoaks in June 2009, Rigby renewed her contract an extra six months. Her final episode was aired on 12 February 2010. Personal life Her former boyfriend is footballer and current Bolton Wanderers defender Matt Mills. References External links * *Emma Rigby at Octagon UK * http://emma-rigby.com Fansite * Rory Lewis Photographer Photoshoot With Emma Rigby Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:English soap opera actors Category:English television actors Category:People from St Helens, Merseyside es:Emma Rigby